Kung Fu Lucy
by TrumpetButterfly
Summary: A parody of the film Kung fu Panda. Does Lucy have the stuff to become the Dragon Warrior and fulfill her dream or will it all prove too much for her to handle? Working Progress.
1. Chapter 1

This here is my first attempt at a Fairy Tail fanfiction story. I figure a good place to start would be to make a 'parody' of sorts of the movie Kung Fu Panda using the Fairy Tail characters. If you haven't seen that movie yet you should, it's a great movie! Anyways, I already have a character selection worked out for this so hopefully this turns out well. I'll be checking in on it to make edits since I know I'm going to make errors but perfection is an illusion anyways. If you have questions or comments then feel free to ask them. Also, thanks to those that take their time to read this and finally I don't own Fairy Tail of course or Kung Fu Panda but that doesn't stop me from typing up this fanfiction story.

* * *

The story begins on an ordinary day with an unknown figure walking across a wooden bridge to cross a large lake. Their appearance is hidden beneath a large hat and robes that flowed with the wind as they walked with a staff in hand.

_"Legends tell of a legendary warrior who's Kung fu skills were the stuff of legends. She would travel the land in search of worthy foes."_

The warrior soon sees a large tavern at the end of the bridge and approaches it. As she opened the door she sees that the tavern is filled with many bandits that are bothering the staff but they all stop what they're doing to stare at the newcomer. She simply walks by them all as they watch her and takes a sit for herself at a table. As she begins to eat from a plate that was already on the table a group of bandits immediately come over to her.

"I see you like to chew..." said the bandit that seemed to be the leader. "How about you chew... ON MY FIST?" he raises his fist and slams it down on the table to make an intimidating gesture while the warrior just continued her chewing.

_"The warrior didn't say anything for her mouth was full."_ The warrior raises her hand to give a 'wait' gesture. _"Then she swallowed."_ she swallows. _"And then she spoke."_

"Enough talk! Let's fight!"

With a battle cry she stands up and with a single blow she shatters the table and scatters the bandits in front of her. She then proceeds to use all kinds of techniques as she effortlessly fights back all of the bandits that tried to attack her.

_"She was so deadly in fact that her enemies would go blind from overexposure to pure awesomeness!"_

"My eyes!" one bandit screams as he goes blind.

"She's too awesome!" cries another.

"And attractive." adds on a staff member

"How can we ever repay you?" asks another staff member out of gratitude.

The warrior calmly stands there as she replies. "There is no charge for awesomeness. or attractiveness."

With another battle cry the roof of the tavern then explodes as many bandits are sent into the air and the warrior flies up after them, pummeling them all without much trouble.

_"It mattered not how many foes she faced. For they were no match for her bodacity."_

While still hovering in the air thousands of enemies form into two groups as the zoom right for the warrior, the groups making the shapes of ferocious animals. However in one moment the warrior's eye flashes and in one move all the enemies are scattered, defeated in an instant. The warrior is now walking back on the bridge the way she came as all the defeated foes fall into the lack around her like raindrops.

_"Never before had a girl been so feared... and so loved."_

The warrior looks to the distance and sees a large palace with five figures standing in front of it, each to a different pose. In one leap they jump from the palace and land in front of the warrior with ease, kneeling before her as they bowed to her._  
_

_"Even the most heroic heroes in all of Fiore, the Furious Five, bowed in respect to this great master."_

Once the formalities were done they surround her, guarding her at all sides.

"We should hang out sometime." One of the members speaks.

"Agreed." The warrior replies simply. In the next instant there is a massive army in front of the six. The warrior pulls out a sword and slices off the tips of enemies spears with a single stroke before leaping into the air toward them with her comrades.

_"But hanging out would have to wait! Cause when you're facing the ten thousand demons of Demon Mountain there's only one thing that matters and that's..."_

"Lucy, get up!"

Everything freezes as the warrior looks confused and turns to her comrades who were now talking in an odd but familiar voice.

"You'll be late for work!"

"Huh?" The warrior utters in more confusion before finding herself falling and squealing.

**KFLKFLKFLKFLKFL**

The sun shines through the window as a young girl is laying on the floor of her room, having fallen out of her bed during her dream and is currently trying to wake up. Groaning she rubs her head as she's still a bit dizzy from the fall.

"Lucy! Get up!" a voice calls from downstairs, getting her attention as she gives a small sigh. Why did she have to wake up from such a wonderful dream?

* * *

That ends the prologue and concludes who will be the main star of this fanfiction story. I already have a plan for making Lucy work out as the main role and am mostly done with the rest of the roles though I'm still a bit unsure about what to do with some them. If you got suggestions for character roles and want to mention them feel free as it'll help me settle on how to work out this story. I simply want to make this story as good as I can make it and found that listening to the opinions of the readers is a great help most of the time. So to conclude character positioning real quick.

Po=Lucy

I also think Makarov would do great as Master Shifu for obvious reasons. My biggest dilemma though is picking the five characters for the 'Furious Five', though I believe Erza would be great for the role of Tigress. It's also important to consider who Lucy should be facing at the end of the story as the main villian. Figure it should be someone that's more like a natural enemy to her.

Thank you for reading and leave a comment if you want to ask something or give your opinion. I'm happy with any response.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to mention real quick that the chapters of this story will be in 'small' portions in order for them to be easier to edit and keep track of. I'll still put all my effort into it of course I just find that option better then making very long chapters. Also, I've believe the characters I picked will work good for the roles they were selected for so it should all turn out fine. I'll explain my reasons for picking them later on as I reveal them. Once again, I don't own Fairy Tail of course or Kung Fu Panda but that doesn't stop me from typing up this story.

* * *

The young girl who was named Lucy continues to lay on the floor for a bit longer as she looks around the room that was her bedroom. Many posters and souvenirs focused around Kung Fu were decorating the space, a fair amount of them being about the famous Furious Five. To say that she was a fanatic would be a fair opinion as she gives another sigh and tries to jump onto her feet with a kick. It fails though as she remains on her back and instead hits the floor with her legs. She attempts it again only to get the same result since she didn't have the skill or strength to execute it properly.

"Lucy! What's going on up there?" the same voice calls up to her yet again, hearing the noise she was making.

"Uh, nothing! Everything is fine!" Lucy quickly responds as she rolls over and gets onto her feet to dust herself off. Her attire was simply a white vest with blue pants but it was comfy and worked for her. She brushes back her blonde hair before hopping to the room's window, making a soft battle cry and a fighting pose as she looks down at some action figures of the Furious Five she lined up in it. "Yah! Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Tiger!" She gives a roar and freezes when she sees a woman in the window across from hers, staring at her with a confused expression while watering the flowers just outside of her window. Lucy straightens out and gives a faint smile before ducking out of her window, feeling embarrassed over what just happened.

"Lucy! Come on! You're late for work!" the voice from downstairs calls to her once more.

"I'm coming!" Lucy replies but first she picks up a throwing star from the floor and throws at a poor drawing of a bandit on a wall. It just bounces off and lands on the floor again so she picks it up and throws it once more. Just like the first time, the star bounced instead of sticking and returns to the floor so she just picks it up and takes it with her as she rushes downstairs. Unfortunately, in her rush she trips and tumbles down the whole stairway which results in her landing on the floor at the bottom where a human shadow looms over her. "Sorry Dad." she apologies simply from her position on the floor.

"Sorry doesn't make the noodles." replies her father which was an Exceed carrying a load of baskets and items in his arms. turning sideways to look at her, he was an black Exceed with a rather tall, rectangular head who wore a red vest and a hat. His name was Nadi, the parent of Lucy and the owner of the noodle shop that her bedroom was on top of, convenient being that it was also where she worked during the day to help out her father as she gets up and starts getting to work in the small kitchen. The was plenty of moving space though she had to crouch slightly she was taller while her father was smaller being an Exceed. "So what was going on up there? What was all that noise?" he asks as he sets aside his load and begins to get to work on chopping vegetables next to Lucy so they could hold conversation better while working.

"It was nothing, just a crazy dream." Lucy answers.

"About what?" Nadi asks.

"Huh?" Lucy responds looking confused.

"What were you dreaming about?" Nadi makes himself clearer.

"Dreaming about... I was dreaming about... uh... " she looks over to her father who's looking back at her eager to know. However, she felt that she couldn't admit what the dream really was about, thinking it would upset her father so she considered lying. A thought came to her as she looked into the bowl she was holding. "...uh... ...noodles."

Nadi pauses his chopping and seems to be thinking about something. "Noodles? You were really dreaming about noodles?"

Lucy nods, smiling though a bit nervous. "Yeah, of course! What else would I be dreaming about?" She hands out some bowls of noodles to waiting customers, making a horrified expression when she realizes that her throwing star had gotten stuck to the top of one of the bowls. "Oh, careful! That soup is... sharp! Oh dear..." she realizes that isn't going to end well. However Nadi is ignorant of it as he now seems happy.

"Oh, happy day! My own daughter has finally had the noodle dream!" he runs off and digs through something before returning with an apron and a hat similar to his own. He quickly ties on the apron unto a confused Lucy as he then hands her the hat. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment to happen! This is a sign Lucy!"

Lucy looks at the hat in her hand before looking to Nadi. "A sign? A sign of what?" she asks, not certain if she really wanted to know.

"You're almost ready to be entrusted with the secret ingredient of my 'Secret Ingredient Soup'." Nadi explains as he ones over to a section of the kitchen with portraits hanging on it in a straight horizontal line. "Then you'll fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant! Just like how I took over it from my father." he points to a picture that looks like an older Nadi. "Who took over it from his father." He then points to a picture that looks like an elderly Nadi. "Who won it from a friend in a game of Mahjong." He finally points a portrait of a random exceed that looks grumpy.

"Dad, dad, dad. Calm down. It was just a dream." Lucy replies, trying to calm down her eager father and also giving a nervous chuckle when she sees him taking this a bit far.

"No, this isn't just a dream. This is _**the**_ dream! We are noodle-folk. Broth runs though our veins." Nadi tells her while standing on the counter and serving some customers their noodle bowls without even looking. Shows how skilled he was at his work.

"But dad, haven't you ever, I don't know, wanted to do something else? Something else besides noodles?" Lucy always wondered if her dad ever had a desire for other things despite his current job.

Nadi steps off the counter and goes back to chopping vegetables. "Well, when I was young and crazy, I thought about running away from the shop and learning how to make tofu instead." So he did have other things he wanted to do!

"So why didn't you?" Lucy asks a bit to eagerly.

"Oh, because it was a stupid dream! Can you really imagine me making tofu?" Nadi laughs at the thought, while Lucy doesn't seem to find it as funny but says nothing. Nadi quickly calms down and gives off a happy sigh before throwing the chopping knife to the cutting board. He picks up a fresh noodle bowl as he turns to Lucy. "No! We all have our place in this world. Mine is here and yours is..."

"Yes, I know. It's here." Lucy responds with a slight smile.

"No, it's at tables two, five, seven, and twelve!" Nadi replies as he surprises Lucy by quickly loading her arms full with noodle bowls, three balancing on each arm. "Remember, service with a smile!" he puts on her hat and moves her lips up into a smile. As soon as he leaves to go back to work her smile drops as she leans out the window to look at a palace that was high up on a tall hill with a long staircase, the same one from her dream. She gives a sigh as she hears a gong sounding from the palace and gets to work serving the bowls she was given.

* * *

Thus ends my second portion of the story. As mentioned my chapters will be small portions so they'll be easy to maintain and also easier for the readers since they wouldn't be extremely long. As for character section I know have two known characters as follows.

Po=Lucy

Mr Ping/Po's Father=Nadi

To better clarify as to why I chose who I chose here are my reasons. For Lucy I can easily see her fitting into Po's role minus the large size for I can see her as eager to achieve and please others though she might not be able to do so well at first and can also be a bit of a coward at times. Can see her fit into this role nicely wanting to join the masters of Kung Fu and can picture out her future scenes pretty nicely.

For Nadi, he's always been a favorite Exceed and figured since Po's dad was an unrelated species being he was a goose it was reasonable to make an exceed as Lucy's foster parent. Would also make a good set-up if I do get to making a parody of the sequel as Exceeds also come from eggs. Plus I figure that hand waving thing of his would make him good at cutting veges and stuff.

On a final note I will be revealing the selection for the Furious Five officially in the next chapter. A fun fact is that Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Tiger are all actual styles of Kung Fu which makes it interesting since each character is an animal using a Kung Fu based on them. Official names will be revealed and used though I just substituted them by their styles since I'm still making some final decisions on the group. If you got a selection of characters for the Furious Five feel free to let me know.

Thanks for reading and feel free to comment however you want.


End file.
